Un doble amor para nuestro Kitsune
by Blue Soki
Summary: Un día Naruto decide dejar a aldea y después de 6 largos años vuelve. ¿Qué hizo Naruto durante todo ese tiempo?¿Que nuevos personajes aparecen?¿En que nuevos líos se mete Naruto? Entren y léanlo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, mi primer fic en ; este fic tanbien esta en otras paginas como forosDZ por ejemplo, no piesen que lo estoy robando porque soy el dueño del fic ¬_¬ (en forosDZ me llamo **Skeith89** y en **Soki** para aclararlo)... espero cualquier tipo de comentario tanto positivo como negativo, sugerencias, dudas, así que... dejen muchos rewiews ^_^.

* * *

No creo que tenga que presentarme porque la mayoría ya debe conocerme, pero de todas formas lo haré. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 23 años, nací en la aldea oculta de la hoja y soy un Shinobi que sueña en convertirse en el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos, tanbien tengo un secreto... aunque ya no es tan secreto; soy el carcelero del rey de los Biju, el demonio de 9 colas: Kyuubi No Yoko. No puedo decir que gracias a mi prisionero tuve una vida normal como la de cualquier persona, sino todo lo contrario, pero aun así pude seguir adelante para cumplir mi sueño de ser el mejor Ninja del mundo y convertirme en Hokage –aunque todavía sigo trabajando en la parte de convertirme en Hokage-.

Ya han pasado 6 largos años desde que me fui de la aldea –guau... como pasa el tiempo, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer- pero antes de contarles las aventuras que viví fuera de mi hogar, les contare mi situación actual.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NNAAAAAARUUUUTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" –sip, ese es mi nombre Dattebayo, como en los viejos tiempo.

Fue un grito de los cuales se podrían comparar con el rugido de un león y una estampida de toros. Y de quien no seria de ese grito sin más ni menos que de una posible turba furiosa feminista –porque por lo que veo, solo veo a las fieras... ¡ehh quiero decir "señoritas!"... y a unos cuantos hombres que en cualquier momento se van a abalanzarse sobre mi a reclamar mi cabeza-. Hay Kami, ¿Por qué no pudo ser un grito de preocupación porque algo me haya pasado o un grito de llamado porque alguien necesitaba de mi presencia?... pero noo... tuvo que ser un grito de rabia, de mucha rabia, pero yo tengo un nombre perfecto para nombrar esta situación, "grito de caza" –caballeros, suelten a los sabuesos. Se inicia la temporada de zorro- porque para cuando me atrapen me van a: despellejar, degollar, ahorcar, decapitar, ahogar, electrocutar, empaladar y muchas otras formas de ejecución porque de este problema no creo que me salve.

Cierto. No les dije cual es el nuevo lío en el que me metí. Que gracioso –no para mi, yo soy la victima- desde otro punto de vista se lo puede ver como un anuncio oficial de mi llegada –como se diría: "hogar, dulce hogar"-. En fin, resulta que fue así: no menos de 4 horas pasaron desde que llegue a Konoha en la espalda de Gamakichi -no hay duda que sus saltos llegaron a estar a la par de Gamabunta, sin mencionar su altura, que mide la mitad de lo que mide su padre-, habría de ser las 10 y algo de la mañana cuando hice mis tramites en el puesto de guardia, en la puerta principal de Konoha, -¡jajaja! tendrían que haberlo visto como Kotetsu e Izumo se desmayaron cuando les dije mi nombre, ¿Tanto habré cambiado como para no haberme reconocido desde el primer momento en el que me presenté?- y como los guardianes seguían en su "hora de descanso" y ya había completado el formulario antes de mencionar mi nombre –lo cual fue una buena opción de mi parte sino seguiría esperando hasta que despertaran "los bellos durmientes"- me fui a mi casa pero por obligación tendría –porque como no lo hice- que ir y presentarme ante la Hokage –Tsunade oba-chan- para reportar mi llegada después de tanto tiempo, porque sino, la Hokage –es decir, Tsunade oba-chan ^_^- se enojaría conmigo y me daría una paliza de la cual me rompería todos los huesos, sin exagerar lo ultimo. Sabía las consecuencias sino me presentaba ante Tsunade oba-chan, aun así no me importó –un grave error Dattebayo. Si sabía que iba a terminar así las cosas, lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de irme a casa-.

Mientras me dirigía hacia el departamento no pude evitar notar cuanto había cambiado las calles de Konoha desde que deje la aldea; el centro de Konoha nunca tuvo tanto movimiento como lo es ahora; y claro que haya mucho moviendo, la ultima vez que estuve no había hoteles lujosos, pequeños bares –de seguro que las pusieron para que cierta Hokage las disfrute después de un día de trabajo-, varios tipos de restaurantes familiares, negocios como tiendas de ropas, joyerías, súper mercados, etc. tanbien había..... ¡¡¡¡¿CASINOS DE 5 ESTRELLAS?!!!! –Hay Kami U¬_¬-. Después de pasar por el "centro turístico" llegue al departamento, -sigue estando igual de siempre, un poco mal tratado pero tranquilo y acogedor- subí las escaleras hasta llegar al ultimo piso, recorrí el final del pasillo mientras sacaba las llave de las puerta del bolsillo de mi gabardina roja bordadas con llamas negras; me encontraba emocionado y a la vez tranquilo porque ya estaba en casa, abro la puerta y enciendo la luz.

-"Todo en su lugar" –me dije para mi mismo. Sonreí al saber que lo primero que tenia que hacer era limpiar toda la casa del polvo y de la telaraña –pan comido fue con la ayuda de unos cuantos kage bushin-. La casa ya se encontraba limpia, lo segundo de mi lista de quehaceres era darme un buen baño de agua fría, ya que es insoportable aguantar el calor en pleno verano, pero necesitaba cambiarme de ropa después de bañarme y la única ropa que tengo es la que llevo puesta, y por desgracia la ropa del ropero me queda chica –cuando tenia 16 años media 166 cm, ahora debo medir como de 187 a 191 cm... y decían que si no comía otra cosa que no sea ramen no iba a tener un buen crecimiento, pues yo les digo: ¡¡¡EN TU CARA KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!. Tanbien le ponía caldo de ramen a las ensaladas....... ¡¿Qué?!... sabe rico, yo le llamo "ensalada de ramen"-.

-"Ni modo, voy a tener que comprarme ropa nueva" –me dije, salgo por el balcón y empiezo a saltar por los techos de las casas. A juzgar por el tremendo calor que hacia, de seguro ya era de ser medio día –y yo saltando por los techo mientras me rostizo bajo el sol como un pollo asado.... ¡aayyy que calor!-. Ahora tenia mas calor, sudaba mas y tenia mas motivo de comprarme unos cuantos conjuntos de ropa, al fin y al cabo ya había llegado a las tiendas para ropa masculina que había visto por el centro, estaba por entrar en una de las tiendas... y para mi sorpresa -¿Sorpresa? casi me da un ataque al corazón- veo saliendo de la tienda a Lee, Kiba y Shino, -y que al parecer no se dieron cuenta de mi, lo que es bueno porque todavía no me quiero presentar. Quiero que sea una sorpresa- mientras que hablaban sobre algo de un cambio de look para impresionar a unas chicas recién llegadas de Konoha.

-"Pero Kiba... no creo que funcione" –respondió un poco afligido Lee, quien llevaba consigo unos paquetes, que posiblemente era ropa.

-"Confía en mi Lee, Sé lo que te estoy diciendo" –dijo Kiba, que extendía su brazo en el hombro de Lee para subirle un poco los ánimos- "para impresionar a una chica lo primero que tenés que hacer vestirte de forma elegante y jovial..... y no de verde".

-"Pero me gusta mi traje verde, es un regalo muy valioso que me obsequió Gai-sensei" –dijo Lee aun desanimado- "Además ¿Por qué fui el único que se tuvo que comprar todas estas ropas?, y encima a la fuerza".

-"Porque yo no necesito esa ropa, ya la estoy usando, ¿No ves?" –dijo Kiba a la vez que le mostraba su clásica ropa pero con un toque mas moderno- "Y en caso de Shino, bueno –viéndole de pie a cabeza- ...... debería usar menos ropas. ¡¡Shino, en serio que pareces un capullo con todas esas ropas puestas!!, de verdad tendrías que usar menos ropas"-.

El Aburame prefirió quedarse callado y seguir caminando junto a ellos. Viendo que no había respuesta de parte de él Kiba se rascó la cabeza en forma de fastidio –jaja, hablarle a Shino es lo mismo que hablarle a una pared- y prefirió cambiar de tema.

-"Bhaa... volviendo al tema anterior Lee, háceme caso y vas conquistar a unas de esas diosas"

-"¿Tu crees?" –respondió ilusionado Lee-.

-"Claro, además ¿Me vas a decir que no viste el tamaño de esas "cosas"?" –dijo de lo mas tranquilo el Inuzuka y al mismo tiempo ponía sus dos manos en su pecho, y le da forma de "algo" en el aire, lo que hace que Lee no evitara ponerse rojo-.

-"Bu-bu... bueno.. si eran grandes"- dijo aun sonrojado-.

-""¿Grandes?"... están a cinco pasos de llegarles a las de Tsunade-sama" –dijo con una sonrisa picara Kiba- "lo que haría por tener a unas de esas chicas en mis brazos y a... y a esos "atributos"" –responde a la vez que le da unos codazos a Lee, haciéndolo poner una vez mas rojo como un tomate- "y a esas curvas tan sensuales como la de... como las de..."

-"Hinata" –responde con su tono neutral Shino–.

-"Si, como las de Hinata................ ¡¡¡SH-SHINOOO!" –gritó ahora un sonrojado al rojo vivo Inuzuka-.

-"No me refiero a eso, ¿Se te olvido que teníamos que juntarnos con Hinata, el equipo 7, el equipo 10 y el equipo Gai y presentarnos ante la Hokage para hacer una misión?" –dijo el domador de insecto-.

-"ah... es verdad. ¡Vamos entonces, primero la misión y después las gemelas!" –grito con ánimo el peli-castaño-.

¡¡¡un segundo!!!, dijo ¿"Gemelas" ? y con esas descripciones ¿Acaso podrían ser?.... nhaaa, seria de mucha casualidad ¿O no? –por desgracia tuvo que ser que no-. Y después de ese grito de animo empezaron a correr hacia la torre del Hokage mientras que gritaba Kiba algo así como "apresúrense al menos que no quieran que me que con las dos", seguido por un Lee llevando unas cuantos paquetes y "encendido" por la llama de la juventud mas con un "¡¡YOSH!! será una puesta, el que pierda dará 100 vuelta alrededor de la aldea con las manos" y por ultimo un Shino con un ".............." y unas cuantas gotas en la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Como sabran, Naruto no me pertenece sino a **Masashi Kishimot...** asi que no hinchen apartir de aca quien es el verdadero autor de Naruto, porque si yo lo fuera pondria desde un principio en el shippuden una relacion de **NARUHINA.**

Ah una cosa mas: las oraciones que estaan subralladas son una especie de monologo alterno, que puede interumpir la naracion por contar algun tema aparte o ser hablado en algun tiempo diferente.... si, ya sé; es un fic re-loco pero quiero practicar con este tipo de narraciones porque todavia no estoy acostumbrado a este estilo... porfa, dejen sus comentarios para mejorar el fic.

* * *

Aun desde que se fueron Lee, Kiba y Shino seguía teniendo ese presentimiento que me producía muy mala espina. Eran muchas las casualidades de aquellas descripciones que dieron los chicos… de las cuales diría que tienen memoria fotográfica muy detallada en "ciertas partes".

Buscaba el modo de convencerme a mi mismo de que tan solo era una coincidencia, porque sino juraría que estaban hablando de ellas...."Gemelas"... pero no podría ser cierto, porque eso seria imposible –si hay algo que he aprendido en mi viaje, es que nada es imposible pero..... ¿Por qué no pudo ser solo por esta vez imposible?- ya que esta mañana me había despedidos de ellas y estarían a varios días en llegar a Konoha; entonces como única conclusión a la que llegue –mejor dicho escusa, y para colmo una escusa muy tonta- era que estarían hablado de algunas modelos o Idols... --aunque no creo que haya hasta ahora alguna famosa que tenga una hermana gemela- ......... ¡Un segundo!. Es verdad, Dattebayo. Porque hallan descripto sus figuras, incluyendo que tanbien sean hermanas, no es razón en que verdad sean Ellas. En ningún momento hablaron de alguna descripción de sus rostros, nombre, lugar de donde venían o lo que sea; ¿Entonces por qué me estoy poniendo nervioso por una mera coincidencia? Las posibilidades de que sean Iori e Izumi son un millón a uno –Nota mental: nunca dudar de mis presentimiento, nunca fallan porque quizás se deba a que poseo los instinto de un animal, en este caso un zorro-demonio-. Además tenia que estar en lo correcto, tenía que ser alguna modelo o algo por el estilo, ya que, como está Konoha en estos días –tienen que escuchar esto: me voy por 6 años y lo primero que veo en la aldea es un centro vacacional. Espero que hayan buenas explicaciones para esto porque sino lo hay... cuando sea Hokage voy a poner "El día del Ramen"... mmhhhnnnn espero que ese día llegue pronto- seguro que vendrán en busca de trabajo de modelaje, publicidad o quizás vienen por unas vacaciones... en cualquier caso ya está, no me importa, asunto arreglado, caso cerrado y fin de toda preocupación.

-"Aunque hay algo que no esta bien... ¿Por qué el nerviosismo?"-fue lo que me dije, una vez estando solo y de paso entrando a la tienda. Suspiré- "no es que deba esconderlo ni nada por el estilo, pero… no se me ocurre nada en el por qué me encuentro así. Salvo que sea una especie de auto reflejo, debido a ese presentimiento que tuve hace un rato... nhaaa; ni que me fuera a pasar algo malo... jajaja; tienen que ser cosas mías" -"JA-JA-JA"... "tienen que ser cosas mías"... hay momentos de los cuales me gustaría tener la boca cerrada-.

Una vez adentro. La tienda tenia de todo: ropa para todas las edades, formal e informal, de lo clásico a la ultima moda, diseños de todos los países como el del viento, roca, rayo, lluvia, etc.; en los diseños tanbien se los podía elegir para un estilo de un Ninja o civil. Conclusión: muy buena tienda. Pero, aunque tuviera de todo, en realidad no sabia que llevar, la ropa nunca me llamo tanto la atención, pero debo admitir que los colores naranja con un negro o azul si me llamaban la atención.

Me fui hacia el mostrador donde allí había tres empleadas. Ya estando una vez enfrente del mostrador esperé para que fuera atendido por las empleadas, como es la costumbre que tiene todo empleado en dar ellos la iniciativa. Esperé, no pasó nada; esperé otra vez, todavía nada; y volví a esperar pero aun así no era atendido. Es compresible que no me puedan atender porque estén ocupadas atendiendo a otras personas; sin embargo, ¡Yo era el único cliente en ese momento!.

Aquellas muchachas "aparentemente" no notaron mi presencia, ya que al ver como se reían, parecían disfrutar mucho sus conversaciones entre ellas -¿Cómo habrán hecho los chicos para que los atendieran?¿Doble propina por la buena atención al cliente?........ nótense el sarcasmo si no se dieron cuenta Dattebayo- como para que no se dieran cuenta que hay un cliente sin atender.

-"etto... disculpen"-fui el primero en hablarles, con tal que haga falta lo que sea para que recibiera un poco de su atención. Cosa que no logré-.

Fui cortes en llamarlas pero las chicas seguían haciendo sus cosas de chicas: hablar y reír- "¿Se dieron cuenta lo guapo que era ese chico de las marcas rojas en la cara?"-preguntó una chica de pelo corto y de color azul oscuro a unas de sus amigas-.

Entre sus amigas había una chica de ojos café con anteojos, quien se rió por la pregunta y, en el medio de las risas la empujó sin rudeza en forma de juego a su amiga-"¡Pero que decís, si ya tenés novio!"-dijo ella, haciendo que ahora todas rieran por lo que dijo la oji-café-.

-"Holaaa......" –como el ignorado que era, seguía insistiendo en llamar su atención. Pero por desgracia, todavía no recibía dicha respuesta- "¡¿Tan difícil es darme 5 malditos minutos de atención?!" –susurre con enojo, aunque podría no haberlo hecho, total ¿Quién me iba a escuchar? ¿Ellas?, lo dudaba mucho-.

-"Es cierto. No seas mala, al menos déjame tener la posibilidad de tener uno, si soy la única de las tres que aun no tiene novio"-habló ahora, una chica de cabello color azabache con una coleta como la que suele tener Ino-.

Este tipo de conversaciones nunca me agradaron, quizás se deba a la causa de que en menos de 5 minutos ya hayan hablando como 25 temas sin sentido, uno después de otro y sin que halla una pausa que no fuera risas y cuchicheo... –"¿Viste ese sexy trasero que tenia el chico verde?" "Que calor que hace... ¿Que tal si cerramos el local ahora y vamos por un helado, ya que no hay nadie a quien atender?"... "¿Viste como te miraba el tipo de las gafas oscuras?... de seguro era un pervertido"... "Ayy, se me rompió una uña. Gracias a esa tonta caja registradora"... "¿Esas cejas eran de verdad o eran postizas?"... "¿Mis pechos me están matando?"... "Te dije que deberías hacer dieta"... "No es eso, mi nuevo sostén no es de mi talle"... "¿Ese sostén no es el que te regalo tu novio?"... y podía seguir dando mas ejemplos sino fuera que casi se me pega esa voz media afeminada-.

La buena noticia es que sabia como ponerle fin a esta conversación –si hay algo que aprendí sobre Tsunade-OBACHAN, es que cada persona y en especial las mujeres, tienen unas cuantas palabras prohibidas de las cuales nunca se deben pronunciar en persona- y era con "Lo Innombrable".

Para realizar "Lo Innombrable" se requiere una gran concentración interna en lo mental y espiritual... sin eso las palabras solo serian... palabras... palabras vacías que no tendrán ningún valor, y eso no es lo que buscamos, tienen que ser palabras que tengan una fuerza impactante, que sean capases de desmoronar a una persona con solo decirlo. Tanbien debe haber coraje, sin coraje la gente vacila y "Un verdadero hombre nunca debe dudar... Dattebayo"... quizás algunos deberían tener en cuenta esto: fortaleza física. Nadie puede predecir el futuro –yo si, el resultado siempre es el mismo... una pista: "PASF" o "CRACK"-, por lo tanto nadie puede esperarse que pase algo bueno. Sin embargo, algunos creerán que esto es una especie de juego tonto de niños, tal vez si tal vez no; pero para los que no crean eso saben que están "jugando con fuego", y van a terminar quemados –en realidad van a terminar quebrados y enyesados.... bueno, es casi lo mismo Dattebayo, habrá dolor, muuucho dolor-. Por lo tanto, se recomienda que lo utilicen en caso de vida o muerte –les recomiendo en caso de muerte. Háganme caso, me lo agradecerán, lo digo por experiencia-.

Ya estaba casi listo. Solo faltaba apoyar mis manos al borde del mostrador, justo en el medio de aquellas tres, aspirar hondo y exhalar, humedecer mis labios secos y hacer unos minutos de silencio...y finalmente pronuncio el tabú: -"¡Cierren el pico, Viejas Cotorras Descerebradas!"-. Todavía se podía escuchaba el eco que se producía en toda la tienda… "Descerebradas… cerebradas… adas… adas…adas". Después de eso, hubo silencio. Un silencio de ultratumba. Sentía como mi corazón era el único en hacer ruido al bombear cada vez más rápido la sangre en mis venas; el sentir como el tiempo se hubiese detenido y, por ultimo, ver como todo el lugar se volvía gris y oscuro a excepción de mi y de las chicas.

Tengo que confesar que después de haber dicho eso tuve miedo. Un miedo casi indescriptible –háganse una idea: hagan lo mismo que hice yo pero solo un "pequeñísimo" cambio, en vez de decírselo a aquellas chicas, díganselo a Tsunade-obachan o Sakura-chan... ahora ya saben a lo que me refiero de sentir un miedo casi indescriptible ¿No?- que de un pequeño brinco me hizo retroceder para cubrirme de pie a cabeza con mis manos. Sabiendo que eso no iba hacer lo suficiente para defenderme de los tremendos golpes que estaba por recibir.

Pero acá viene lo increíble: no sufrí ni un solo rasguño o cólera por parte de las chicas. Y eso si me dio más miedo todavía; normalmente ya estaría yendo a un hospital o ya tendría la frente enterrada en el suelo... Dattebayo. Preocupado abrí unos de mis ojos, que por reflejo del miedo los había cerrado y lo primero que veía eran a ellas tres frente al mostrador, o mejor dicho, de rodilla y con las manos apoyadas sobre el mostrador; estando a unos escasos centímetros de mi, viéndome de forma muy rara... sin enojo, ni tampoco con esas famosas llamas que te quemarían con solo mirarte –... ¿Me pregunto si Lee podrá enseñarme ese truco con su llama de la juventud?-. Además, no sé porque pero creo que me veían como si fuera un dulce o algo de comer, porque en algunas se les escurría la baba por la boca y aunque sea una suposición mía, creo que tanbien me miraban de forma..... ¿Lujuriosa? -no, no lo creo... ¿O si?-.

-"Buen día señor, ¿Qué se le ofrece?"- dijeron las tres con tono encantador y una sonrisa como las que suele hace Sai, todas al mismo tiempo.

Eso me dejo shockeado y más lo seguía estando por la forma que me miraban minutos atrás, que llegue hasta un punto que no me di cuenta que: ¿En que momento se habían bajado de ahí y que ahora estaban pegadas alrededor mío preguntándome de nuevo que se me ofrecía, sin borrar aquellas sonrisas y miradas?- "¿Eh? ¡Ah!... etto ¿Qué quería? ¡Ah si! Ya recordé... quiero comprar algo de ropa que sea de mi talle. Pero, como no sé que llevar, me preguntaba: ¿Qué es lo que me recomendarían?... jeje"-me rasque la mejilla sintiéndome un poco avergonzado por lo que acababa de pedir. Era muy probable me digieran que no. Y lógico seria, ¿Quién no diría eso?... con lo que dije minutos atrás yo tampoco lo haría... o al menos hasta que primero le estampara la cara en el suelo y después aceptara.

-"Enseguida señor"- respondieron las tres con entusiasmo. Seguido de un Puff, desaparecieron en una cortina de huno.

-"A eso si le llamo buen servicio"- Para cuando el humo se había disipado, volvieron a dejarme una vez mas sorprendido por lo que acaba de ver: toda una pila de ropa que me llegaba hasta la cabeza y que ocupaba toda la mesa del mostrador.

-"Aquí tiene, señor. Toda la ropa de la tienda en su talla." -cuando dijeron "Toda la ropa de la tienda", creí que lo decían en sentido figurado, pero cuando mire en todos lados, medí cuenta que no. Además, habían dejado un misterio que nunca pude resolver: ¡¿Cómo era posible que toda esa ropa era de mi talle, si en ningún momento dije cual era el talle de ropa que usaba?!-.

-"Si quiere puede probarse toda la ropa que quiera… -sugirió la del cabello corto-.

-"Gracias, lo haré. ¿Pero no creen que es mucha ropa? Además no tengo mucho tiem..." –sin poder terminar fui interrumpido-.

-"Solo que hay un pequeño problema, lamentablemente se están remodelando los vestuarios. Por lo tanto, no hay lugar en donde se pueda cambiar, así que… tendrá que cambiarse en aquel rincón" –dijo un tanto atrevida y seductora, a la vez que me señala con un dedo un rincón de la tienda. Ya se podría decir que ya nada me sorprendía, ya que ese rincón no tenia nada como… no sé… una cortina, por ejemplo, que me cubra cuando me cambie-.

-"Tenga confianza de que no le vamos a ver nada cuando se cambie… por cierto, ¿Tienes novia?" –pregunto ahora con un deje de curiosidad la peli-negra-.

-"…Sin comentario" –eso habría sido si le respondiera, pero preferí callarme y quedarme con mi gota de sudor en la sien-.

Llámenme loco o lo que sea, pero era yo o me estaban coqueteando. Al parecer, la idea de quedarme en cuero enfrente de las chicas no le disgustó a ninguna de las otras dos, sino al contrario: les gustó –Se preguntaran como lo sé. Es fácil. Si describiera la forma en la que me miran ahora, diría que me están viendo de la misma forma en la que yo hago cuando pruebo un delicioso tazón de Ramen en lo de Ichiraku… ¡Mhnnn… Ramen!-. Era extraño que me pidieran algo como eso, pero como nunca tuve ningún problema en desnudarme ante otros -bueno, quizás un poquito- acepté. Es mas, ya lo hice varias veces aunque no como hombre –Sexy no Jutsu, para los que tenían dudas, Dattebayo-. Y la escena donde yo siempre termino casi desnudo o por completo enfrente de una mujer ya lo tenia por costumbre… ¡Y TODO "GRACIAS" A ELLAS!.

Estaba por empezar a desvestirme, siendo ahora yo el centro de atención de las chicas, que empecé por quitarme la hebilla del cinturón. Sin embargo, me detuve al ver algo que me llamaba la atención en los vestuarios:

-"Ehh… chicas. Perdón. Pero ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?"-pregunté con algo de duda al no saber si debía o no decir dicha pregunta-.

-"Por ti, pregunta lo que quieras lindo" -me guiño un ojo la oji-café -okay eso si no pasó por desapercibido-.

-"¿Por qué el cartel donde están los vestuarios dice "Desocupado" y no "En remodelación"?" –por la forma en la que se miraron entre ellas, comprendí que no entendieron la pregunta, solo hasta que voltearon al ver los vestuario-.

–"mhp… que extraño, ¿En que momento la tienda se puso gris y oscuro? ¿Un Genjutsu?" -Porque si era un genjutsu, eso explicaba el por qué las chicas se volvieron literalmente hechas de piedra-.


End file.
